


I want to show the whole world (that you're mine)

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Jealous and possessive Koyama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	I want to show the whole world (that you're mine)

"Wow, look at your eyes, Koyama" Shige says as they review the trailer for EPCOTIA, and Koyama blushes a bit at his screen-self possessively laying an arm on Shige's shoulder, his eyes determined and sparkling. 

"Kei-chan wants the whole world to know who that hot bitch belongs to," Tegoshi proclaims, biting into an apple. 

"There is no such thing like that," Shige barks in denial, "besides, did you just call me a hot bitch?"

"Because you are, pretty, and get over it" Tegoshi gets up, walking over to take a look at the set for today's photoshoot.

Koyama's gaze freezes and pierces into Tegoshi's back but it doesn't get through to him. 

"Shige, you hurt my feelings!" Koyama whines from his corner, "what do you mean by no such thing?"

Shige's face gets hotter. "I just.. um.. I" 

"He's just too embarressed about the whole thing, that's what he means," Massu casually explains from his seat without looking up from the screen.

 

During lunchbreak, Koyama is suddenly very close to Shige who innocently picks a few pickles from the catering.

"Shige. I need to talk to you. Now"

"Alright then"

"Not here!" Koyama hisses and motions for Shige to follow him to the emergency exit hallway. The stairs are empty and Shige oblivious as Koyama pushes him against the wall.

"Kei, what?" is all that Shige can utter before Koyama presses closer. "He's right. Tegoshi, I mean. You are a hot bitch and I wanted to show everyone that you're mine," Koyama growls, surprising Shige with his sudden streak of possessiveness and determination. Shige whimpers because Koyama's hot breath tingles on the skin of his neck and then Koyama's lips are on his skin, combined with his teeth and tongue and Shige slaps his hand in front of his mouth not to moan. Koyama takes his time, lapping at the spot and sucking hard, and Shige feels a burning rush of arousal sparkling, the beginning of a pleasant feeling, giving in to what his body wants and surrendering to Koyama's administrations, being turned on from the sudden possessive attitude. Koyama keeps up his sucking until he's content and until there is a nice, red spot.

His lips withdraw from Shige's neck with a wet sound and he grins contently, licking over the spot one last time. 

"So much for now," he says, finally withdrawing from a now breathless Shige. 

"What, that's all?"

"Spoiled princess," Koyama chuckles, "I won't touch you further now as punishment. Remember what you said?"

"That was just.. ah come on, Kei!" Shige whines.

"Later, darling, I promise," Koyama leans in and whispers into Shige's ear hotly, one fingertip running along his arm, then dissappearing and leaving Shige alone in the hallway all hot and tingly.


End file.
